Seduction Gone Awry
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Ten dimes, eh? No one ain't bet he won't go wow. Everyone, keep your pants on. One hella butler gotta catwalk in London. Crack. CielxSebastian


"Heh, that's something for ya to even do. I gotta see that!"

"He lost ten dimes."

"I thought you were smarter than that."

"Ran Mao, willing to lend your laces?"

"W-wait c-can't just-"

"How about all of you going back to your stations and do your -"

"Cut the crap! Let's just do this! It's a dare anyway."

"Why you no fun?"

It's a bright day in the midst of the cold fall. The Phantomhive servants argued in different perspectives, Lau and Madam Red joined the ruckus and caused a little bit more madness among themselves.  
Sebastian has no control over the lead of the situation, and his composure slowly broke into pieces and the hidden impulsiveness panicked and took over his mind. A demon shouldn't be shaken by anything of this sort, and this should be easily settled if it's him we're talking about. But the addicting game of truth or dare stepped beyond the boundaries of being in duty and professional, especially when everyone is in apparent day off.

"I don't get the point of this..." A sigh followed after the statement.

"It's just for fun. And it's a test! Master is in his teenage years, and it's not impossible for him to-

"Bard! Don't speak about master in vain!" An evident blush crossed her face, and the young maiden covered her crimson cheeks in attempt of masking any impure thoughts and realizations.

"Hah! This argument is taking too long! Let's just do it!"

"Ran Mao will gladly contribute. Right Ran Mao?"

"Lau, no cross-dressing." Madam Red retorted.

"It's normal, yeah? Master is going through puberty, and hormones are secrete-

"Could you not talk for a moment?" The glint in his eyes did shut them up rather effectively.

"Should I really do this? I don't think it is appropriate. Well, I'm quite confident about my owned muscles, it's just tha-"

"Stop right there. We don't need to get that side of yours activated." Sebastian just seemed to smirk.

"It's still improper."

"You can't be a perfect butler if you can't even do this for your precious master." Madam red countered, and did a big push on Sebastian's imaginary buttons.

"Let's do this okay? Bet on ten dimes."

"Hm...two."

"This is surprisingly exciting."

"Sebastian, just get your person in his office now!"

"Wait, no more black laces?"

* * *

"Bocchan?"

"Come in."

The said butler entered the oaken room slowly, a grin playing on his lips even of his logical side told him that he'll probably not survive after this. His messed up shirt and unfixed collar, his black suit's absence and his contract hand ungloved, and his slick, wet hair that fell along his temples did the job. He hated to admit it, but he is confident it would work when added up to his natural charisma of perfection. Though, the five pair of eyes that burned holes on his back, and the wide, Blue eyes that's now staring at him with disbelief, somehow sent mental shivers on his spine.

"Bocchan, I brought you chocolate delicacies."

"Did I ask for it?" Ciel immediately regained the stoic attitude.

"Well, it seems that you've been bitter lately, Bocchan. So I've decided to make something sweet to spice up your romantic life."

"Are you that concerned about my soul?"

"That doesn't have any-

"And most importantly, why are you dressed like that?" Ciel pointed at his butler's ravished attire and the now wet, carpet floors. "This is not you, Sebastian."

"Oh? I did prepare myself for this unforgettable moment. " The cocky demon laid the silver platter of chocolate truffles of different variations beside Ciel, and the sight of his nape is unusually close to Ciel's face; Sebastian can help to feel triumphant over his Bocchan's bewilderment. The five psychos stayed still, peeking at the door while holding up their bets. Bard somehow had his night dreams going, Meyrin is cleaning the floor drenched in weird, ruby goo, and Finny stared at the drama with sparkles of unknown in his eyes. Madam Red and Lau sat on the floor with luxury and two empty cups for tea. But the younger's next move widened everyone's eyes, including those who weren't mentioned earlier.

"If you're trying to seduce me, I tell you it's not working."

"...hm?"

"Where's the cat ears? The tail? The little fangs? You're not doing your best for one hell of a butler."

Ciel grabbed the Raven's loosened tie, and pulled him closer. What happened next is not appropriate for the rating of this fanfiction.

*Meanwhile*

"I won!"

"Shut up, Finny. Damn it I lost three bucks!"

"It's and utterly stupid move. "

"Interesting. I didn't quite expect that, right Ran Mao? But I wonder who's going to be you know. Um...how should I ask this? Ah! Who's the dog and who is the ca-

"Lau. There's a child beside you."

"Right. Then, I always wonder why they speak Japanese? Ciel is British correct? Why do-

"Lau, you just don't go around and ask people why they're British."

"Does that go the same as being homosexual?"

Meyrin thought hearing aids aren't that much of a good idea.

**a/n: so...I'm bored. I'm in the hospital right now. Well, good luck to myself in the blood test! Hope you enjoyed though..not dat Gus in humor fanfics...but...yea watever reviiews pls.!**


End file.
